Inebriated
by Griever11
Summary: 'Accidentally broke into your apartment because I was drunk' - Prompt fill. Post Always, during Beckett's suspension. One-shot.


Prompt from the castlefanficprompts tumblr page - 'accidentally broke into your apartment because i was drunk AU'

Not really AU, but I hope it still does it justice!

00000

It's been a while since she's done this. A _really_ long while, but Rebel Becks is out in full force tonight and even though she knows what she's doing is technically wrong, she can't bring herself to care. She'll blame Lanie. And the tequila. And the absinthe. And all the other alcohol she's had over the last five hours.

Okay, so she's really drunk. Everything is spinning, vision getting blurry kind of drunk. Kate Beckett has definitely not been this drunk in a very long time. Tomorrow will be hell.

Good thing she's almost done with the current task at hand then, right? She shoves the bobby pin harder into the lock, jimmies it a little and as she feels the mechanism give, slides her credit card along the side of the door. The telltale click of the lock giving sends her into a fit of giggles. She's still got it!

Oh god, now she can't stop giggling. Her fingers are shaking as she grasps the doorknob and twists it, stumbling loudly through the door. She crashes into the side table as she tries to remove her coat to hang it up. Something clatters to the ground and - oh, crap that's really loud.

She's giggling even harder now and she's having trouble breathing, gasping for air as her giggles turn into full-fledged guffaws. She brings her hand up to her mouth, trying to stay as quiet as possible, but she loses her balance and she crashes backwards into the door, sliding down against the smooth wood no longer able to contain herself.

The room is spinning, but she can't really tell. It's dark and she's so happy drunk -

Suddenly the room is bathed in light and oh jeez, she's gonna go blind.

"I'ma … blind. Please -," she gasps before breaking out into another round of laughter. "Turn the lights offff."

"Kate? Oh my god, it's just you."

She knows that voice. She'd know it anywhere. If only she can open her eyes so she can confirm who it belongs to. She hears footsteps coming for her. Okay, maybe she can open them just a little. She cracks open her eyes and finds the light no longer bothering her, but his face looms in front of her and she smiles.

"Hiiiiii," she's trying to tell him she's happy she's home, but somehow her lips are refusing to cooperate and she settles on just staring at him adoringly.

"Kate, you're so drunk. You guys really took advantage of the friends and family discount at the Old Haunt, huh?" She knows he's teasing her, he's grinning in amusement at her current state. She tries to get off the floor, but her legs feel heavy and her hands just want to stroke the stubble along Castle's chin. She slumps back against the door.

"I wanna get up," she says. "Please?" She tacks on at the end.

Castle shakes his head at her and offers her his hand. He's also so strong, her boyfriend. Her secret boyfriend. He's lifting her up, his arms banding across her body and suddenly she's standing again, inhaling Castle's unique scent, snuggling into the inviting warmth of his body.

"Shots. Can't find my own keys, so I cam' 'ere," she manages to say before succumbing into another fit of laughter.

"How did you - Did you break into my apartment?"

She can't tell if he's upset or impressed but he's giving her a look and he's so cute when he's just woken up, hair sticking out everywhere, clothes all rumpled – wait. He asked her a question, didn't he? Breaking in. Right.

She nods and points at her hair. "I took out my pins."

"Okay, drunky, I don't know what that means but c'mon. Let's get you to bed, okay?" Castle's got a good hold on her, or at least she hopes he does. She doesn't know how long she's going to be able to keep standing. Or walking.

"Lanie says I need – need a boyfriend," she says suddenly. "'M not workin' anymore. Need a man to entertain me."

She feels Castle stop walking and she looks up at him quizzically – wait, looks up? When did she take her boots off? His eyes are wide, eyebrows arched, when he speaks. "You – did you tell her… about us? Kate – you said…"

She blinks at him for a moment and then she grins. "Nooooo."

"Oh, okay, so our secret's still safe then?"

Why is he asking all these questions? Jeez. Does the man not know she's drunk? She tries formulating an answer, her brain feels like cotton and she's so, so tired right now. She stumbles into his bed, not caring that she's still fully clothed. Mmm. Soft bed.

Oh answer. He wants an answer.

"Secret's safe," she mumbles. "Safe like when I'm with you."

"Oh Kate," she hears him breathe out, but she's too tired to open her eyes now. She feels him peel her clothes off of her, feels the soft kiss he places on her forehead before he gets into the bed next to her. He's so good to her. Such a good boyfriend. She needs to tell him.

"Babe."

"Yeah?"

"Good for me," she manages to say. She can't see him, but she reaches out to him anyway, pulling him closer so he's spooning her. "You're so good for me."


End file.
